Bella Sparrow
by ILoveDamon99
Summary: Bella is Jack's little sis ,and she ain't no clumsy girl! She's a pirate ,and a great singer!


Bella Sparrow

Bpov

Hey It's me ,Bella 'swan'.

I was packing my stuff to return home. No ,not to Renee ,but to the 1700's ,where my big bro Jack Sparrow ,I mean Captain Jack Sparrow is.

As soon as I said the spell everyone would forget me ,so I know what my last words are gonna be! "Goddess Calypso bring me BACK!" I said 5 times.

Just as I was fading away I shouted "I hate you Edward Cullen!". Did I mention the ass left me? No? Well ,now you know!

I appeared on a ship and saw Jack at the wheel. "Hey ,Jack!" I shouted and as soon as he saw me a huge grin spread across his face. "Hey Bellsy! So what did ya do in the future?" He asked. "Well ,I fell in love ,was abandoned by the person I loved and now I hate him" I said and Jack was fuming. "I also found out that music is much more expressive" I added and he asked "How so?".

"Well ,singers say what they want really" I replied. "Care to sing us a tune ,sister?" He asked and I nodded with a grin on my face. "I brought something from the future that plays the music so I'll sing along" I smirked.

The music started-

I guess I just lost my husband  
>I don't know where he went<br>So I'm gonna drink my money  
>I'm not gonna pay his rent (nope)<br>I've got a brand new attitude,  
>And I'm gonna wear it tonight<br>I'm gonna get in trouble  
>I wanna start a fight<p>

Na na na na na  
>I wanna start a fight<br>Na na na na na  
>I wanna start a fight!<p>

[Chorus]  
>So,<br>So what I'm still a rock star  
>I got my rock moves<br>And I don't need you  
>And guess what<br>I'm havin more fun  
>And now that were done<br>I'm gonna show you tonight  
>I'm alright<br>I'm just fine  
>And you're a tool so<br>So what  
>I am a rock star<br>I got my rock moves  
>And I don't want you tonight<p>

Unh Check my flow Uohhh

The waiter just took my table  
>And gave it to Jessica Simps<br>(Shit! )  
>I guess I'll go sit with drum boy<br>At least he'll know how to hit  
>(Oops)<br>What if this song's on the radio,  
>Then somebody's gonna die! haha<br>I'm going to get in trouble,  
>My ex will start a fight<p>

Na na na na  
>He's gonna to start a fight<br>Na na na na  
>We're all gonna get in a fight!<p>

[Chorus]  
>So,<br>So what I'm still a rock star  
>I got my rock moves<br>And I don't need you  
>And guess what<br>I'm havin more fun  
>And now that were done<br>I'm gonna show you tonight  
>I'm alright<br>I'm just fine  
>And you're a tool so<br>So what  
>I am a rock star<br>I got my rock moves  
>And I don't want you tonight<p>

You weren't there  
>You never were<br>You want it all but that's not fair  
>I gave you life<br>I gave my all  
>You weren't there, you let me fall<p>

[Chorus]  
>So, so what I'm still a rock star<br>I got my rock moves  
>And I don't need you<br>And guess what  
>I'm havin more fun<br>And now that were done  
>I'm gonna show you tonight<br>I'm alright  
>I'm just fine<br>And you're a tool so  
>So what<br>I am a rock star  
>I got my rock moves<br>And I don't want you tonight

No no  
>No no, I don't want you tonight<br>You weren't there  
>I'm gonna show you tonight<br>I'm alright  
>I'm just fine<br>And you're a tool so  
>So what<br>I am a rock star  
>I got my rock moves<br>And I don't want you tonight

(Wooohooooooo! )

Ba da da da pffftt

"Sing another!" Jack shouted because he was dancing while steering the ship.

I smiled and then said "The next one is more serious though".

In this farewell  
>There's no blood<br>There's no alibi  
>'Cause I've drawn regret<br>From the truth  
>Of a thousand lies<p>

So let mercy come  
>And wash away<p>

What I've done  
>I'll face myself<br>To cross out what I've become  
>Erase myself<br>And let go of what I've done

Put to rest  
>What you thought of me<br>While I clean this slate  
>With the hands<br>Of uncertainty

So let mercy come  
>And wash away<p>

What I've done  
>I'll face myself<p>

To cross out what I've become  
>Erase myself<br>And let go of what I've done

For what I've done  
>I start again<br>And whatever pain may come  
>Today this ends<br>I'm forgiving what I've done

I'll face myself  
>To cross out what I've become<br>Erase myself  
>And let go of what I've done<p>

(Na-na na na)  
>(Na-na na na)<br>(Na-na na na)  
>What I've done<br>(Na-na na na)

(Na-na na na)  
>(Na-na na na)<br>(Na-na na na)  
>Forgiving what I've done<br>(Na-na na na)

(Na-na na na)  
>(Na-na na na)<br>(Na-na na na)  
>(Na-na na)<p>

"Hey Bella ,any cheery ones to get the crew going?"Jack asked and I smiled.

"This one is what I would describe as Jack's dream world"

[Snoop Dog]  
>Greetings loved ones<br>Let's take a journey

I know a place  
>Where the grass is really greener<br>Warm, wet and wild  
>There must be somethin' in the water<br>Sippin' gin and juice  
>Layin' underneath the palm trees (Undone)<br>The boys  
>Break their necks<br>Try'na creep a little sneak peek (At us)

You could travel the world  
>But nothing comes close<br>To the Golden Coast  
>Once you party with us<br>You'll be falling in love  
>Oooooh oh oooooh<p>

California girls  
>We're unforgettable<br>Daisy Dukes  
>Bikinis on top<br>Sun-kissed skin  
>So hot<br>We'll melt your Popsicle  
>Oooooh oh oooooh<p>

California girls  
>We're undeniable<br>Fine, fresh, fierce  
>We got it on lock<br>Westcoast represent  
>Now put your hands up<br>Oooooh oh oooooh

Sex on the beach  
>We don't mind sand in our Stilettos<br>We freak  
>In my Jeep<br>Snoop Doggy Dog on the stereo (Oh oh)

You could travel the world  
>But nothing comes close<br>To the Golden Coast  
>Once you party with us<br>You'll be falling in love  
>Oooooh oh oooooh<p>

California girls  
>We're unforgettable<br>Daisy Dukes  
>Bikinis on top<br>Sun-kissed skin  
>So hot<br>We'll melt your Popsicle  
>Oooooh oh oooooh<p>

California gurls  
>We're undeniable<br>Fine, fresh, fierce  
>We got it on lock<br>Westcoast represent  
>Now put your hands up<br>Oooooh oh oooooh

[Snoop Dog - Verse 3]  
>Toned, tanned<br>Fit and ready  
>Turn it up 'cause it's gettin' heavy<br>Wild, wild Westcoast  
>These are the girls I love the most<p>

I mean the ones  
>I mean like she's the one<br>Kiss her  
>Touch her<br>Squeeze her buns

The girl's a freak  
>She drives a Jeep<br>and lives on the beach  
>I'm okay<br>I won't play  
>I love the Bay<br>Just like I love L.A.  
>Venice Beach<br>And Palm Springs  
>Summertime is everything<p>

Homeboys  
>Hangin' out<br>All that ass  
>Hangin' out<br>Bikinis, tankinis, martinis  
>No weenies<br>Just a king  
>And a queen-ie<br>Katy my lady  
>(Yeah)<br>You're lookin'here baby  
>(Uh huh)<br>I'm all up on you  
>'Cause you representin' California<br>(Ohhh yeahh)

California gurls  
>We're unforgettable<br>Daisy Dukes  
>Bikinis on top<br>Sun-kissed skin  
>So hot<br>We'll melt your Popsicle  
>Oooooh oh oooooh<p>

California gurls  
>We're undeniable<br>Fine, fresh, fierce  
>We got it on lock<br>Westcoast represent  
>(Westcoast, Westcoast)<br>Now put your hands up  
>Oooooh oh oooooh<p>

Snoop Dog:  
>(Californiaaa, Californiaaa)<br>California girls man  
>I wish they all could be<br>California girls  
>(Californiaaa) (ha ha ha ha ha)<br>I really wish  
>You all could be<br>California girls  
>(Californiaaa, girls)<p>

"Bella ,may I ask how many songs you brought?" Jack asked me.

"Lots!" I said and he grinned.


End file.
